


littlebirdycrew

by JJScene



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJScene/pseuds/JJScene
Summary: This is not a story. It was my attempt at contacting the author and succeeded. I wish the author well with their future efforts.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	littlebirdycrew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Resolved I suppose.

Hi. I know this isn't the best way of contacting you but its the only way I could think of. Today morning I woke up and decided I really wanted to reread Friends for a Reason but when I looked for it for 30 minutes I couldn't find it. After looking through my history and bookmarks and screenshots I finally figured that you probably deleted it. Why? It was such a good story!! I really love it and the writing is just the best. I don't care if it never gets finished just please please please post it back up? Please? I can't live without it... as you can see by how desperate I am. Pretty please? 

tl,dr: You had a work called Friends for a Reason and I fell in love with it, I don't think I can survive any longer with it not existing on this platform. 

littlebirdycrew please I beg of you.


End file.
